Legend of the Vampire Smurfs (Hero Stories)
"Legend of the Vampire Smurfs" is a story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Plot Summary One day, Papa Smurf sends a group of Smurfs to a place called Dimhollow Crypt in order to retrieve an ingredient that grows there once every 50 years. When the Smurfs eventually find the ingredient, they uncover an ancient sarcophagus with a Smurf head symbol on it. They open the coffin and find a mysterious Smurfette inside, who she introduces herself as Serana and tells them she is a vampire, causing the others to flee in fear, but she tells them that she isn't like other vampires. She soon asks Hero to accompany her home, a castle several miles from the village, Wonder and Smurfette become slightly jealous of this new Smurfette. Soon Hero and Serana arrive at the castle, and Hero notices that the other vampires resemble Smurfs. Eventually they meet Lord Harkon, the leader of the vampires, who is happy to see his daughter has returned, but begins to question Hero. Harkon senses the power Hero possesses and soon asks him if he would like to become a vampire, which Hero refuses to become. Harkon is angered and tries to bite Hero regardless, he grabs Serana and disappears from the castle. Soon Hero questions Serana as to why her father was acting rather strange when she returned and she admits that he plans on using her as a sacrifice in order to achieve a prophecy called "Tyranny of the Sun", which will blot out the sun if successful. Hero asks if there is anyway to stop him, Serana suggests trying to find her mother, who she had heard had hid herself away in a cave protected by a barrier that only allows full-blooded vampires to enter. Serana gives Hero two choices: either become a vampire, or allow her to trap part of his soul into a gem which will badly weaken him. Hero takes the choice of having part of his soul trapped in the gem, and they enter the cave. Her mother soon tells them of a place called Forgotten Vale and search for another place called Auriel's Chapel; a place that contains a legendary sun power that is hated by all vampires, she tells them to go to this place and retrieve this power in order to stop Harkon. Hero and Serana agree to do so and they leave. They soon arrive and begin to search for the legendary sun power. They eventually find it, but have to deal with several Boneyard Keepers. Hero eventually defeats the keepers and harnesses the legendary sun power, Serana says its time to confront her father. They soon arrive back at the castle to confront Harkon, soon Hero and Harkon engage in battle and Harkon is eventually defeated. They return to the village, where Papa Smurf performs a special spell on Serana, which removes everything Vampire about her and she is now considered a true Smurf. The Story *Prologue */Part 1/ */Part 2/ */Part 3/ */Part 4/ */Part 5/ */Part 6/ *Epilogue Title Translations *French - Les Schtroumpfs de Vampire ("The Vampire Smurfs") *Spanish - Los Pitufos de vampiro *German - Die Vampir-Schlümpfe *Italian - I Puffi vampiro *Dutch - De Smurfen Vampire Possible Voice Cast 'Smurfs' *Hero -- Sean Schemmel *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Wonder -- Melissa Sturm *Smurfette -- Jeannie Tirado *Greedy -- B.J. Novack *Hefty -- John DiMaggio *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Clumsy -- Shaun White *Dempsey -- Steve Blum *Fergus -- Billy Connolly *Doctor -- Peter New 'Vampire Smurfs' *Serana -- Laura Bailey *Lord Harkon -- Steve Blum *Lady Valerica -- Cindy Robinson 'Others' *Excalibur -- Casey Robertson Trivia *The later part of the story contains some adult-themed elements. *It is inspired by the Xbox 360 and PS3 video game, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and its first DLC story-campaign, Dawnguard. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Story main pages Category:Adaptations of stories from other franchises Category:Stories about vampires Category:Horror stories Category:Quest stories